


Taking Care of Baby Brother

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Character Death, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from vyperdd on LJ) - After being possessed by Meg and realizing that no higher power is going to save him (from Houses of the Holy) Sam totally embraces his destiny as the 'BoyKing' and goes on a killing/torture/spree. Dean still can't bring himself to kill his brother, not even to save innocent lives. John (who is now part demon) escapes from hell, determined to finish the 'save him or kill him' mission he gave to Dean. Does Dean join up with John or try to protect Sam? Or does Demon!John begin following his 'King' and Dean has 2 family members to hunt and kill. Ideal ending would be Dean committing a double murder/suicide that sends all 3 Winchesters to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vyperdd as a gift in the Sam Messiah Anti Christmas Fic & Art Exchange on LJ. Her prompt is as per the summary. I tried very hard to keep to the prompt. This is possibly the darkest thing I have ever written and I’m hoping that vyperdd" likes it!

Blood dripped down the side of the chair and pooled crimson onto the bare linoleum.

Fingers that were now without nails dragged on the floor smearing more liquid there, as did the wrists that were slashed down to the bone. Sightless eyes stared at Dean blankly from a face that was black and blue with bruises. This was the seventh hunter that Dean had found this way since _it_ had happened but this was the most personal, and it hurt a lot more than it should have.

Dean burned Bobby on a pyre in his yard; he threw up afterwards leaving a trail of bile and gunge on the ashes. It was all his fault, all of it and yet even now he wasn’t taking any action.

He washed up in Bobby’s old rusty sink and then set the house alight; best not to leave a path for anyone to follow. Dean was on the run as much as anyone but he figured, deep down, that he was safe enough for now. The person – if you could call this monster such – who was doing this wouldn’t come for Dean – not yet anyhow.

****

_He liked the way she screamed so nicely for him; back in Duluth they had been disturbed by Dean and his righteousness but now, now they were alone together and Sam could do what he liked._

_“You’re not Sam,” she spat in his face and struggled wildly in his arms. “I’ve dealt with you before and I know.”_

_“You know nothing!” Sam drew himself up to his full height and back handed her hard and fast. Her cheek bloomed red and he laughed, pulling his knife from his belt, dragging it down fast and jagged making sure her delicate skin bore the scars of his labor. “Yeah, last time it was a demon but look . . . .” He thrust his face into hers laughing wildly. “No black eyes,” he stated. “It’s me. It’s just me in here.”_

_He liked the way she screamed._

****

Seeing his dad standing at the foot of the bed was freaky enough but those deep black eyes scared the shit out of him. How the fuck John had crawled out of hell Dean didn’t know, nor did he care. At first he thought it was just a drunken hallucination but when he was still there in the faint light of morning he knew it to be the truth.

“Dad . . . ,” He began, emotions warring in his chest.

“I told you to kill him, Dean,” John said, smoothly, voice low. “So why is he not dead?”

“He’s - he’s my brother.” It was a feeble argument now, but it still stood firm in Dean’s mind. 

“He’s the _Boy King of Hell_!” John sneered. “How do you think I’m free? Soon as he came downstairs he started doing favors. I want nothing from that bastard; all I want is to see him dead.”

“He’s your son.” Dean knew that he was grasping at straws but despite everything he still loved Sam, wanted Sam in all the ways that a brother shouldn’t.

“No,” the demon who was once his father laughed humorously. “He’s an abomination.”

****

_Meg got him all the virgins he wanted, brought him treats, hunters to maim, hunters to kill. She seemed to think he owed her something but he only kept her around for his amusement; when she ceased to charm him he was going to cut her fucking throat, and hang her from the nearest tree. She had been inside of him, seen all his doubts and frailties and it made them intimate in her eyes. He knew, deep down, she was scared of him and she had every right to be. He was the King now, he was everything that Azazel wanted him to be. He was leading the demon army and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it._

****

Ellen slapped his face; her daughter was nothing more than a skinless corpse by the time she was found and it was obvious whose fault that was. Years ago Dean might have felt guilt but all he felt now was a vague panic. He should have stopped Sam when he had the chance but he just couldn’t do it, still couldn’t. Instead, he just rubbed the sting on his cheek and told Ellen to lie low. He was pretty sure Sam was choosing his victims just to fuck with him, and Ellen wasn’t any safer than her precious daughter had been.

He rode through the night with his demon father in the back of the Impala. John stank of sulphur and evil and Dean had the exorcism on the tip of his tongue. Thing was, he couldn’t destroy his father any more than he could kill his brother and he was slowly becoming embroiled in evil unable to do a fucking thing about it.

****

_Ellen was too old for him to fuck but he did it anyway. She wasn’t as pretty as his virgins and she thought she was being brave by not screaming. Sam liked them loud, so he tortured her extra-long and extra slow. He thrust his cock inside of her with no preparation but she just stared at him through dead eyes._

_“Your brother was here,” she croaked before he cut out her tongue. “He was looking for you.”_

_“I hope he finds me.” Sam smiled, dimples and all, slanting hazel eyes looking almost yellow in the dim light of the roadhouse. “I’ve lots of special gifts for him.”_

****

Dean dreamed of the night his brother walked out of their motel room and never came back. Once Meg had been inside him it was like she had left her poison in his blood. He watched in horror as the boy he had loved since babyhood turned from quiet geek boy into a demon king set to destroy the world. Sam had prayed every day and no one had listened but Azazel. The world had broken Sammy and now Sammy was going to break the world.

****

John was gone; Dean didn’t know where but he had a pretty good idea. He packed up his duffle and made sure he had a plentiful supply of holy water. He didn’t want to see it end like this but he knew his father would try and kill his little brother. John and Sam had been butting heads all of their fucking lives but this time it was gonna get fucking ugly. Dean had a decision to make, demon father or the boy king? In the end it wasn’t that hard even when he came across the burned down wreck that was once the roadhouse, Ellen’s singed bones inside sticky with blood and some other fluids that Dean just didn’t want to think about.

****

The Gates of Hell were in Kansas – who knew? Dean guessed that’s why Sammy was one of Azazel’s _Chosen ones_. Always good to play on home turf and all that. 

It wasn’t hard to find them; smack bang in the middle of an old bone yard called _Stull Cemetery_ and protected by about a hundred or so black-eyed bitches. Dean walked up to them expecting a bloody fight but instead they just stepped back and let him through. He smiled a little at that and deep in what was left of his heart he hoped it was because Sammy still cared.

His brother was standing at the gates tall and proud; His chest was bare and his arms outstretched. He was covered in tattoos, snakes and skeletons twisting around the flesh of his arms, an upside down cross black and thick across his chest. Huge black wings unfurled behind him and when he tipped his head up Dean could see the glint of yellow in his eyes. 

Things that had once been human lay at his feet; skinned corpses and blackened bones. There were living victims too, women tied naked and offered up as some sort of sacrifice, men with their eyes ripped out, some missing limbs. Their blood was thick and black and Dean tried to find something of his little brother in the creature before him.

“I knew you’d come,” Sam’s voice was low, familiar and when he smirked Dean saw dimples in his cheeks. He shifted a little and Dean looked down to see John pinned beneath his bare foot. His father looked angry and a little hurt but his eyes were as black as pitch and it was hard to remember that he was ever a human.

“You think I’ve come to save him?” Dean gestured to his father who hissed and snarled like a beast. “You think I want to save him?”

“Then why are you here?” Sam cocked his head to one side, pouted. “Have you come to stop me?”

“I should stop you.” Dean knew he should feel something; pain, disgust, rage. Sam had killed every one of their friends, killed hunters and innocents. He should die like all the other monsters they had hunted and put down. He was the biggest fucking monster of all.

“But you won’t.” Sam raised an arm languidly. “I pushed you to your limits, Dean, just like Meg did when she rode me and yet you still let me be. I know you want me.” He rubbed his hand down his bare chest, the snakes on his arm writhing as if they were alive. “You’ve always wanted me and now, now you can have me.”

“You want me to join you?” Dean stared at the chaos around him. “You want me to become one of your army?”

“You could be my consort, Dean.” Sam smiled almost sweetly. “We can fuck like you wanted.”

“How would that work, Sammy?” Dean took a step forward. His father hissed again; throat closing as Sam slammed his foot down harder. “What do you want me to do?”

“Kill him.” Sam reached into his belt and pulled out a knife. It was sharp and jagged and the blade was etched in ancient symbols. “Not just send him back to hell, but kill him with this. Prove yourself to me and we can be together.”

Dean hesitated; he had always wanted family; always wanted his brother but not like this. He’d told himself he no longer fucking cared what happened to the world but now, faced with this depravity, he realized he was wrong. He loved Sam but Sam was gone, and the thing in front of him was nothing more than a facsimile of the man he had once known. 

“Okay.” He nodded, finally, ignoring his father’s wails and the cackles of the demons around him. “Give me the knife.”

Sam licked the blade and handed it to Dean with a flourish; Dean took one last look at his brother and shook his head.

“I’m sorry Sammy,” he whispered and he thrust the knife forward into living flesh.

Sam roared in pain; his wings unfurled and he flapped them desperately.

“You fucking bastard,” he cried. “The blade won’t kill me but it will blunt my power. You’ve condemned me to a living hell, Dean. I’m going down into the darkest depths of it.” He choked out black blood, his hands clenching uselessly at Dean’s shoulders. “I thought you wanted me. I thought you loved me.”

“I do, Sammy.” Dean felt his frozen heart thawing, felt it beating hard and frantic in his chest. “I’m not letting you go down there alone, Sammy. I’m coming with you. I’m gonna be your big brother again.” And with those words he turned the blade upon himself.

And the world exploded.

****

Dean was deep in hell; demons crawled across flaming floors, skin flayed with every movement they made. There were bodies hanging from evil looking hooks, blood spurting everywhere. In the very darkest corner cowering naked and afraid was the body of his little brother. Sam looked like Sam again, trembling and bloody. Demons surrounded him some of them with implements of torture, others with a more sinister intent. Dean made short work of them all, made sure he was first in line. If anyone was going to have Sam it was Dean because, even in hell, Dean was looking out for his baby brother.

End


End file.
